


Professor Nameless Ghoul

by Gutter_Ghoul (Gutter_ghoul)



Series: The Wild Wind Carries The Soul [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, May make it into a series, Namless Ghoul Omega - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_ghoul/pseuds/Gutter_Ghoul
Summary: A new professor in class makes things interesting.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Wild Wind Carries The Soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733461
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Professor Nameless Ghoul

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this into a series of one-shots with this Sister of Sin. It depends on how well it's received.

Going into my second semester for my first year as a Sister of Sin and so far everything is going really good. Well except for the fact my history professor on medical leave and the class will be taken over by someone new. And I was just getting used to the way the professor flowed in class. Now I have to re-adjust my way of learning to someone else's methods. 

Sitting in class with the rest of my siblings of sin and no one seems to know who is taking over. My anxiety makes my leg bounce rapidly under the desk. I just want to get this over with. I have a hard enough time with Trigonometry 6, which is my next class. I need this time to relax and focus. Doodling on a piece of paper as the door opens and Sister Imperator walks in. “Please ...please Dark Lord, don’t let it be Imperator teaching this class.” my mind screams.

The class sits up straight and waits on bated breath for her to speak. “We have found a suitable professor for this class. It may please you to know that I will not be taking over the class. You will give him your must utter respect and concentration.” She gives the “come here” motion to the door and it opens. 

In walks a Nameless Ghoul, Era 2, in full uniform with the mask. My legs begin to bounce at warp speed, faster than before. I can’t see his emblem on his sash due to being at the back of the class. I just know that there were distinguishable gasps in the class. I suddenly flash hot and my heart stops.

“Class, this is Professor Omega. I am sure that you are all aware of his deep passion for our history.”

The professor turns to face the class straight on. The deep blue orbs looking at each one of us. I feel myself sinking in my seat and fear I’ll end up disappearing into a puddle with nothing left but my uniform and glasses. His gaze is near my back row and I try to make it look like I’m reading or writing something from the book. Another fear hit me, “Will he see how badly my pen is shaking?”

I look up through my bangs for a moment and that’s when his eyes lock onto me. My mind goes ooey-gooey as he continues to look at me. Then finally, they drift to the brother to my left. I haven’t felt like that since I was fourteen and that was many decades ago. 

Dear Dark Lord, was this some kind of joke on me? I have a hard enough time trying to remember specific dates in this class. But now we have Quintessence Ghoul as our professor? My anxiety is at the all-time high as I look up and see his foreboding human shape standing there. He hasn’t even said anything yet but my ass is sweating.

Imperator turns to him and says, “They’re all yours.” with that she exits the room and closes the door. In horror, I realize that my glasses are fogging up, I can hear my heartbeat in my ears, and my face is turning red. 

Nonchalantly, I remove my glasses like nothing is wrong. Ok, all I see is a black blur standing there. I concentrate on slowing my breathing. In through the nose. out through the mouth...casually. Don’t call attention to yourself.

“Why is it that our church is usually singled out to the outside world?” His voice booms throughout the room. Very commanding but yet, he has a soft touch in there. Almost velvety.

No one dares to say a word. He walks to his desk that is set off to the side and looks down at something. 

“Sister Margarita, do you have an answer for me?”

Oh shit… Why did he have to call on me?? My heart wants to die from embarrassment right now.

Professor Omega looks back up and stares directly at me. I can’t seem to lift my head up, nor can I find my voice. Dark Lord, take me now!

“Sister, I would like you to answer, please.”

He begins to walk away from the desk and is headed my way. I know that I have to speak but do I have the strength to do so? He’s 3 desks away, 2 desks, 1 desk… he’s now towering over me. I place my glasses back on but still can’t face my professor. All I can do is just barely see him through my bangs, which part blue and part stark white.

I cleared my throat and a small whisper of a voice came out. 

“The outside world tends to villainize what they refuse to understand.”

Professor Omega is quietly standing there looking down on me. I’m able to lift my head just a tiny bit. Through his black mask and hooded head, I see two of the bluest eyes looking at me. And then I see the small crinkles in the outer corners of them. He was smiling.

“That’s correct, Sister. Very good. Although, I prefer that you speak up. Trust me, my ears can handle it and I’d like to see your eyes without trying to guess if they’re close are not..”

“Yes, Professor Omega.” It came out a bit louder but more of a squeak.

He walks back to the front of the class with his arms folded behind his back. I catch sight of his hands. Large with thick fingers, his rings shine as the lights hit them just right. I avert my eyes as he turns back to face the class.

He tells us that this class will be a mixture of our church history, philosophy, and sociology. That earns some eager mummers around the room. This new info just lit a spark in me but still can't seem to look at him.

The hour of the class was gone in the blink of an eye. Hearing him speak with such emotion about the subjects that it really didn't feel like an hour. I would peek a glance at him as he spoke and he would just sit be sitting on the corner of the desktop, one leg swinging as the other long leg was planted to the ground. 

The bells chime to indicate lunch and usually, it was a madhouse to get out of the room. But now, there were groans...no one wanted to leave. 

I gather my books and file in line with everyone else to leave but quickly remember to go back and make sure the paper I was drawing on wasn't out in the open. It wasn't, I remember that I folded it and placed it in my book. 

Walking back to leave, he was still perched on the desk. I lowered my head as I walked by him.

"Sister Margarita, thank you for paying attention today. I think I might've seen your eyes as I spoke. And nice colors you chose for your hair."

I glance up through my bangs again there were those crinkles again. I gave a slight smile back.

"Thank you," I whisper out.

"Will have to work on your voice though."

"Yes, Professor Omega."

I leave as quickly as I can and head off to the restroom. I get in there and look in the mirror and sure enough, I'm blushing. 

It's been three weeks and each day I really enjoy being in Professor Omega's class. Until he gave us an assignment that has kept me in the library every night. Usually, there isn't a lot of people here but tonight it was downright crowded. 

My third hour in here and it finally started to thin out. Something catches my eye and I look up to see two figures in band ghoul uniforms. I spot his shape immediately… I've masturbated to the memory of his shape. Dreaming of having those powerful hands roam and grope my body. Spank me, Professor Omega.

He says something to the other ghoul and that one picks up a book and walks my way. I go back to reading until I see Professor Omega looking at me. 

My face flashes hot and my glasses fog up again. I take them off and just act like I’m working on something. He sits down a few chairs away from me. I'm gonna need some water to cool down or something but I dare not move. 

I can't focus on the words on my pages anymore. A song comes into mind and I start singing it in my head. Professor Omega sits there for several minutes and then gets up and goes to the vending machine. 

He comes back and sits down in the same chair again. I have my pen lid placed softly on my lips, wishing that it was his marvelous cock. Oh, the dirty things I want him to do to me.

Fifteen minutes later, he gets up and is ready to leave. He passes by me but then stops and comes back.

"If you're gonna stay here longer, you're gonna need this."

He places an unopened water bottle next to my books. I look up and see those crinkles again. He's smiling at me.

"Thanks." I squeak out but at least I can somewhat look at him now. His phone goes off and the ringtone… 

_Touch me, touch me_

_I wanna feel your body_

_Your heartbeat next to mine_

He gives me a wink as he grabs his phone and walks away. That was the same song I was just singing. It took me all of ten minutes to pick my jaw up off the floor.

The next week Professor Omega has made it a mission of his to call on me every day. I can now at least look at him but I feel my face get hotter than hell when he does it. But my answers still squeak out. 

And he'll change up his uniform. One day he'll come in wearing Era 1, then the next day comes in as Era 3, then he'll mix and match. Era 3 mask with Era 2 cassock. Which I find hot. I find myself pleasuring myself more when he does that.

It's a lazy Sinday evening and I've been in my PJs all day. I head to my bathroom and turn on the shower. Finally getting the temperature just right I shed my clothes, and step in. 

The heat of the water running down my body is making me wish it was Professor Omega's hands caressing me. My hands drift down to my clit and I can't help thinking of him. Those strong beautiful hands playing my clit the way he plays his guitar. The powerful way he stomps the beat of a song, wondering if his fucking thrusts were as powerful. 

I moan out his name as I hit my high. And it was the type that made you feel like you left the Earth. 

Somehow I was left panting on all fours. At least I committed my sin of lust for today. Hell, since he started the class, I've committed that sin at least six times a day.

Finding my strength, I stand up and clean up. I hum Monstrous Clock as I step out and dry off. Walking back to my bed, I notice an envelope lying on the floor by my door. Probably an invite to a party off-campus or something. 

I pick it up and open it. A folder sheet of paper that reads:

_Sister Margarita,_

_Meet me in the auditable lab down on level 3 of the library at 8 pm._

I look at the time now...6:54. No signature. Now, do I go? I have no clue. I look in the mirror and see my eyes, lonelier that I've always been. I feel my shell closing in around me.

I steady myself. "Fuck it, I'm going."

I throw on my uniform, fix my hair, then throw on my veil. Making sure that my long bangs are in place...just enough to cover my eyes. I take a deep breath and head to the door.

Walking into the library at this time of night was not as odd as it sounds. It's usually open for the procrastinators that realize they only have a few hours left to get research done. 

I take the stairs down and the noise of feet walking around the isles becomes quieter. Only a few light lanterns make it harder to see down here. I reach level three and walk down the hallway. The first couple of doors on both sides are marked “Maintenance”. I finally reach the room I’m supposed to go in. The blinds are closed and I don’t see any hit of light coming from inside.

I grip the door handle with a shaky hand and find it is unlocked. I open it a bit and poke my head in. I can’t see and I don’t hear anything. Maybe I’m early or the person is running late? 

“Hello?” I nervously let out. I don’t see anything but just as I was about to close the door and leave, I hear the sound of leather creaking. 

“Come in, Sister.” The voice is loud in the depths of silence. 

A small lamp clicks on and there is a Ghoul sitting in a chair in front of the mixing board. It’s Professor Omega in his Era 3 uniform. 

“Come here.” he commands.

My feet move as if on autopilot and now I stand in front of him.

“I see that you take orders well. But still need to work on a few things. Tell me, why can’t you look me in the eyes.” 

I nervously fidget a bit before I answer.

“ I… just can’t.” My voice is barely above a whisper. 

“I hear your turmoil, hear your need, feel your lust for me but yet can not act on it. I can help you overcome it. Will you allow me too?”

I peek through my bangs to see his piercing blue eyes looking at me. I want him but I can’t find my voice. My mind is screaming “YES!!” but nothing is coming from my mouth. He stands up and the sight of how he just looms over me is intimidating. He reached out his hand to me.

“I can not help you unless you allow me.”

I lift my head and meet his eyes. I take his hand in mine and a small voice comes out.

“Please… I want you.”

His hand feels warm and comforting in mine as he gives me a nod. With his other hand, he moves my bangs away from my eyes, And finally sees my eyes unobstructed.

“Eyes like yous should never be hidden.”

I feel my body trembling and I’m not sure if it’s my fear or just the pure sight of him. He gives my hand a squeeze before he releases me. He reaches up to remove his mask but stops.

“You have the power to stop this at any time you wish. Pick a safe word. It will be the word you use to stop whatever we’re doing. That is the power that is within you.”

I think about his words. And it is the first time anyone has said that to me. That I have the power within me. 

“Pine tree.” came out of my mouth 

“And it shall be Pine tree.” 

He takes a step back and carefully removes his mask. A face of all Dark Glory...the most handsome face I ever laid eyes on. They have chosen this vessel with deep consideration. 

Professor Omega steps up to me and brushes the back of his knuckles against my cheek. Our eyes lock and I feel a surge throughout me. Our heads slowly move in closer. Our lips are so close and I feel his breath on me.

His lips touch mine and I lightly present my tongue to them. Lips so soft like pillows, warm and inviting. He opens his mouth and accepts me. I melt as our tongues dance together. But also feel a spark of something deep inside me. His hand reaches up and takes off my vail, then he proceeds to thread his fingers through my hair. 

My hand cups his face as we continue our kiss. The spark has now grown into a burning desire. I moan into his mouth and I feel him smile.

He brings his hand down and unzips my uniform. I bring my hands down and let it drop to the ground. I break the kiss and I immediately miss the feel of him. 

“ I will bring you to your ultimate orgasm time and time again.”

I shiver at that thought and look into his eyes.

“Find your voice. Tell me what you desire me to do?”

I shake as my mind speaks. Words find their way to my lips.

“I want you to taste me. Tease my clit, make me cum.”

Professor Omega smiles at my commands. 

“As you wish. I will worship your body the proper way it always should be.”

I slide my bra straps off and he unhooks the back, letting it fall. He reaches for the elastic on my panties and slowly pulls them down. A pleased smirk shows on his face as he sees that I’m shaved. And those too fall to the ground. He sniffs around my snatch and hums in delight. 

He reaches for the chair and brings it near. Carefully placing my left leg on it, now he has full view and access. Kissing the inside of my thigh, his hot breath causes goosebumps to appear. His hands grope my ass and he gets closer to my mound. He takes a long lick and I moan out. Running my fingers through his hair.

In a quick motion, he spreads me open and licks me like ice cream. I throw my head back and enjoy being a meal. My moans get louder as he plucks three fingers into me. 

“Professor, you’re oral skills are amazing.” I purr out.

He hums in agreement and that makes me shiver more. With his attack on my clit and his fingers working in me, I find myself panting like a wild animal. I feel his fingers hitting my spot and I saw stars. I hit my orgasm as my walls squeeze around him. Releasing more of my juices on those thick fingers.

He left his fingers in as I as I was coming down and started up again. This time, at a faster pace. My head was spinning and my eyes rolled back. I hear myself speaking but I never heard the words before. Professor Omega has me speaking in tongues.

I hit another orgasm and then another one on top of that. As the last one hit, Professor Omega withdrew his face and watched me. Feeling his blue eyes on me, I brought my head forward and was able to see him through half-lidded eyes.

I was finally able to come down but it felt like I just ran at top speed across the country. He takes his fingers out and licks them clean. Humming in pleasure like it was the best steak meal he ever had. 

“Sister, I’m not done with you yet. You made some progress. But I see...feel more potential in you.”

I take my foot off the chair and have him stand up. I undo his pants and he kicks off his shoes and gets rid of his black socks. He starts to undo his jacket but I stop him.

“I want you to keep it on, Professor.”

He cocks an eyebrow at me and nods. I take his leaking cock into my mouth and hum as I take him all the way down my throat. My chin hitting his balls. He growls as he watches me. The sound turns me on even more. Massaging his balls and touching his taint while I work his cock. The taste of his precum is intoxicating. I could see myself sitting on the beach drinking it all day.

Professor runs his hand up my cheek and ends up in my hair. He takes a fistful but he takes it easy and not grip so hard. His breathing his getting heavier and his growls are louder. I just press on with deep throating him. 

He stops me as his breathing is starting to falter. I look up at him and his bitting his bottom lip so hard that it’s bleeding. He takes a few minutes to collect himself and removes his jacket. I have no objections because I know what’s coming next.

"Which way?” he asks.

“I want doggy style.” as I get into position.

Professor Omega comes up behind me. Leaning down and placing kisses down my back. Caressing my skin and making me feel wonderful. I feel his cock at my entrance. I reach down and guide him in. Sliding into me and stretching me out, I feel so enchanted. 

His pace was slow so that I can feel comfortable. I moan and play with my clit as he pumps me. It was the most peaceful feeling I ever had. He leans against my back, feeling his chest rub on me.

“Sweet Sister of Sin, you’re so tight. It feels remarkable.”

His words swirl around in my brain and my core snaps and I cum again. Screaming his name. His pace quickens and he is now jackhammering me. Our sounds in the room are animalistic, wet skin slapping skin, looking at his balls smacking at my cunt. I hit another high and he was able to release his hot seed into me at the same time.

I fully collapsed onto the floor and he pulled me into a bear hug.

The next morning I was into class.

“Good morning Professor,” I say clearly, without a whisper or a squeak.

“Sister Margarita, Good to see your eyes.”

I wink at him as I take my seat. My head held high and looking directly at him without my bangs in my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my work. Please comment if you enjoyed it (I'm a hoe for comments). Let me know if you'd be interested in a series with this Sister.


End file.
